An Indigo Detour
by wolfchasing
Summary: S4 Finale spoilers! When Martha pulled the straps of project Indigo, there was a bit of a gap when she told her story over the subwave network. This story explains her brief meeting with the awesomeness of the Fourth Doctor. One-shot! Crack!Fic.


_A/N: Very crack!fic. Just imagine that the fourth Doctor was sort of in the area when the events to follow take place. It'll hopefully make more sense. _

_Some of you that have me on author alert must be wondering 'Who the hell is this person with the messed up mind?' Well, it's me! Bad Wolf Jr! I changed my penname... but the author you all better love -fist shakage- is still there._

* * *

"Bye Jack." Martha shut her eyes, and closed the phone.

She took the straps of the Indigo project in her hands, and pulled hard.

She felt like she was coming apart at every atom, but it didn't hurt. More of a stretching sensation.

Wasn't the first time that this had happened to her, except when she got off the other end of that teleport, she'd had a pounding headache, three times as bad as any hangover. She just hoped that if - _when. When _she got off the other end, there was no headache.

She landed hard, but didn't open her eyes until she heard a noise.

She was in a white room, with a hexagonal shaped console in the centre that forcefully reminded her of the TARDIS.

The sound she heard was a cry of surprise.

"Who the devil are you?" A man in an old looking shirt/vest combination and curly brown hair was staring at Martha oddly.

Martha sat up, and looked around, baffled. Over in the corner was a stand, holding a ridiculously long and multicoloured scarf. Sitting on the console was a rather large paper bag, which she could see held dozens of jelly-babies.

"Uh... Never mind that. Where am I?" She asked.

The man looked proud. "The TARDIS. My TARDIS. It's a space ship that –"

"Travels in time, yes, I know." Martha looked around in worry now. "Which Doctor are you?" She bit her lip in anxiety. The Doctor had told her stories about his past incarnations, and one that he always seemed to talk about was the one with the enormously long scarf and the jelly-baby fetish. She just couldn't remember for the life of her _which _Doctor the one she was talking to was.

The Doctor looked at her strangely. "How do you know -?"

"Just answer, will ya?" She shouted. She needed to know quickly.

The Doctor looked slightly outraged. "Madam, please! There is no need to be quite so rude!"

Martha took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm in a slight hurry and I just need to know."

"Who are you then?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't tell you. Er… wibbly wobbly, timey wimey sort of thing."

The Doctor gave an understanding nod. "I see. Well, this is my fourth form, so I would be the fourth Doctor to you."

Martha giggled. _Fantastic, _she thought. She took her phone out, and using the camera she took quick photos of everything, from the Doctor to the pre-coral TARDIS console.

"Say cheese, Doctor."

"Cheese."

_Ha-ha, _Martha thought. _This'll be perfect blackmail if we ever get out of the Dalek stuff. I have to show this to Jack and Donna._

''Well, Doctor. I must be off. Ciao!'' She pocketed her phone, giggled again, then pulled the twin cords of project Indigo, and vanished.

The Doctor however, was baffled as the pretty, young black woman with a London accent disappeared.

Then, he shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time someone appeared in his TARDIS, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

-

"Hey, Jack!" They were in the TARDIS, and Martha was actually getting to know the legendary Rose Tyler, and found that she quite liked the quirky blonde. "Come have a look at this!"

Jack jogged over, and Martha took her phone out.

"I didn't tell you, but when I first activated Indigo, guess where it took me."

"Where?"

Martha grinned at the American. "The TARDIS... Of the fourth Doctor!"

"What?!" Jack laughed out loud, and Rose giggled.

"I got photos." Martha whipped out the phone, and scrolled through her pictures until she landed on the ones of the fourth Doctor and the old TARDIS. ''I couldn't resist.''

Jack looked at the photos in admiration. ''He's always been rather cute.''

Rose and Martha agreed. They then called the Doctor and his clone over.

''Come take a look at this...''

* * *

_A/N: This is possibly the strangest idea I've had. But who'd've thunk it? Martha and Doccy four. The beach fumes have driven me barmy, so thank goodness for the Nokia E63 and it's Microsoft Word capabilities. *plugplugpromotionplug*_

_MASSIVE props and thankyous to the awesomeness that is GluttonousAnorexiaNervosa for her awesome Beta work. Go and check out her work. Seriously._

_If you're confused, or have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me in the form of a review._


End file.
